


How to Dominate a Grand Caster

by DontStalkHaley



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Rope Bondage, i dont know what to tag this as, just bdsm, not a ton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStalkHaley/pseuds/DontStalkHaley
Summary: A one shot BDSM smut fic that I wrote for a friend of mine. OC is kept pretty gender neutral. I kept it first person POV. Sometimes people with penises want to tease a wizard too.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	How to Dominate a Grand Caster

**Author's Note:**

> For Ever

Merlin was standing at the top of the tower when I found him, his long, fluffy hair hanging down, fluttering lightly in the gentle breeze. My heart longed to gaze at him longer but the heat stirring in my abdomen and thighs urged me forward. I held rope in one hand and excalibur in the other, the golden sword almost vibrating with excitement from my mana pouring into it because of anticipation of what is to come. 

His soft and gentle violet eyes fell on me when he turned, those blessed eyes that could see everything drank in me standing there, holding our entertainment for the next few hours. A smile touched his lips because he already knew what I wanted and why I came up to see him. A slight blush crept across my cheeks. 

“Would you like-”

“Absolutely,” the mage cut me off mid sentence. He closed the distance between us and reached out to grab my chin, his eyes fixated on mine, his gaze softened coyly, a smirk curled the edges of his soft lips. He softened his grip on my chin and moved his hand up to my cheek which he gently cupped. I dropped the rope and used my hand to hold his to my cheek before turning my head to kiss his palm, It was my turn to be coy, as I gently placed his thumb in my mouth, sucking it for a few moments before regaining composure and separating from him. 

“Take your clothes off,” I commanded. With a snap, his clothes disappeared, leaving him bottomless but wearing his body tight sleeveless semi turtleneck shirt. “Let’s get to the point and with no illusions today.” I pointed excalibur at him as a warning. Merlin nodded, with a wave of his hand, the rope slithered around his body, tying his arms behind his back, coiling around his chest under his armpits, his thighs and calves, forcing his legs into a kneeling pose. 

“Like this?” His lavender eyes a bit smug, knowing that being tied like that is how I prefer him. 

“No, higher, and those legs,” I watched as the rope strung him up a few feet off the ground, wrapping around some of the pillars of the observation deck and the ropes wrapping around his legs also wrapping around pillars, forcing him into a somewhat leaning back pose, his stupidly muscular body at my mercy. I licked my lips, knowing an immortal grand mage was at my mercy. “And I’m going to need to do something about those eyes and that mouth of yours.” He gives me a smirk as I removed my tank top, my breasts open and exposed to him and the warm breeze. I stood over him to cover his eyes, he took advantage of the angle to kiss my breast. I stood back, displeased at his smug smile. “Now about that mouth of yours.” I stepped out of my panties, wadded them up a little, stood back over him before ravenously kissing him. I separated from him, taking advantage of his partially open mouth, I stuffed the panties into his mouth. “That should keep you quiet.”

I stood back, admiring him for a moment, my fingers touched my lips. He looked beautiful, strung up with ropes, his stupidly muscular body relaxed but waiting for my touch. He still wore that black shirt, with a tsk, I picked up excalibur. I walked up to him, with his legs apart like that he seemed to be straddling me. I gently rubbed his semi erect penis with the hilt of excalibur, causing muffled moans from him. I wasn’t going to be that kind to him, I used excalibur to cut his shirt, ripping it off of him. Where I cut, it left a light pink line, not deep enough to draw blood. He let out a muffled sigh as I ran my finger down the line.

I stepped back, drinking in his naked, ethereal form, naked against the expansive garden of flowers behind him. I took excalibur and drew it gently down his chest, down his abdomen and traced up and down his now erect cock with it, taking a moment to draw a circle or two around the head of the shaft, making him shudder before bringing it down past his taint and gently prodded his exposed asshole with it, the cold metal made him flinch a little, making me smile. After the first flinch, he seemed to have relaxed at having excalibur’s tip being inserted slightly into his anus. While doing so, I used my other hand to move from his thigh to his erection, gently stroking it in tandem with the gentle movements of excalibur in his ass. 

His breathing seemed to have been picking up and growing heavier, his abdomen squirming a bit and I took a moment to suck the head of his penis, taking in the scent and taste of him before stopping entirely, making him moan, clearly displeased that all the stimulation had stopped. I removed excalibur as well. His blinded head leaned forwards, trying to tell what was going on. 

“Not yet,” I coo to him. “I’m not done with you yet.” I drew excalibur with more force in a sideways slash from his right collarbone to just under his left nipple. He did let out a grunt, his body shuddered. 

“There, there,” I purr, gently pushing his head back down, his long hair brushing the ground. I am between his legs again, I can feel his hardness pressed up against my abdomen while I drop excalibur, place one hand on his thigh and the other on his chest while I lick some of the blood that welled from the slash. He could heal the cut whenever he wanted, yet he knew that this was what I wanted. His breathing shuddered and became heavy and uneasy as he felt my tongue lap at his chest and my body pressing against his and his stiff and throbbing cock. “My, my,” I purred. “The great mage Merlin, powerless against a common mage.” 

I rose again, making him let out a huffy sigh, waiting for my next touch. I took my pointer and index finger and ran them down his scratch. I pressed the bloody fingers to my lips before descending up to the helpless mage once again. I licked my lips, savoring the taste of the blood.

Placing one hand on his thigh and one on his abdomen, I lifted myself up so I would be straddling him. I stroked his hardness a few times before placing it underneath me, rolling my hips a few times with his erection at my base. His muffled moans and pleasure was noticeable. Seeing him squirm under my thumb filled me with pleasure as well. I placed my weight down, taking him inside of me, stiff and hot and hard. A gasp escaped my lips and his breathing became heavy and he let out a deep moan that was muffled by the panties in his mouth. After taking a moment to fully take him in, I began to ride him, after a few moments of both of us panting and moaning, I took a thumb, ran it down the bloody gash before removing the panties from his mouth. A large gasp escaped his cleared mouth before I traced his panting mouth with the bloody thumb, painting his lips a deep red. I grinded harder against him, causing him to let out a deep moan. I cut it off with a hard kiss, our mouths smashed together and our tongues mixing, tasting like the coppery warm red liquid that I drew out of him. I separated from his mouth, pulling on the petals that poked out from by his ears, he let out a little yelp, so I shoved some fingers in his mouth to shut him up while turning his head so I could suck and bite his neck. He got the picture and sucked my fingers. It felt better than I was expecting and I let his neck be and focused more on riding him, my body was feeling so hot and pleasurable and I could feel that I would be climaxing soon. I could tell by the way he was squirming and the was his breathing was picking up so I slowed, focusing on rolling my hips. He opened his mouth to object but I put a hand over his mouth before demanding he remain silent.

“I will be coming first. You will cum when you have my permission. Now lay still and don’t talk.” He nodded, straining to keep himself from climaxing as I returned to the prior pace. It was only a few minutes until I came, my body shuddering, squeezing his erection inside me, making him groan with the effort of not climaxing himself. Sweaty, I removed his blindfold and got off of him. Before he could object, I took him in my mouth, tasting myself as well as him. His violet eyes soft, watching me intently, he was straining with effort. 

“I want you to watch,” I purred. He let out a strained moan. “You have my permission to cum.” I said before lowering my head and raising my eyes to him. He moaned, his body shuddering before giving a thrust or two with effort against his restraints and moaning my name before spilling out into my mouth. I removed my full mouth before he was finished and some fell onto his abdomen. Where it landed, small pink flowers bloomed. I could feel a few in my mouth. Overriding my gag reflex, I swallowed. His violet eyes soft and gentle and partially closed from the pleasure. 

I gave him permission to free himself and he did, along with healing himself. Feeling very tired, I wrapped myself in his cloak. He had replaced his pants with equally as fluffy pants. He sat and summoned a large pillow next to him where he patted to show that it was for me. I gratefully curled up on it, feeling tired but satisfied. He gently pulled my head into his lap and stroked my hair. 

“I told you no illusions.” I murmured, bitter about him turning his seed into flowers.

“I know,” He flashed me a gentle smile. “Maybe next time you can punish me for doing that to you.”

“I, love you, Merlin,” I said before nodding off.

“Thank you,” the grand mage said, stroking my hair behind my ear. “You gave me pleasure and let me consume some of yours as well.” He kissed my cheek. “I love you as well, my flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, I haven't written smut or gotten laid in like 6 years.


End file.
